Under the Ice
by EttaCloak
Summary: Toshirou hitsugaya is sent to a small unknown town in japan under cover in a high school in order to eliminate hollows. He finds himself discovering much more than just the towns odd spiritual pressure.


The last thing I heard from the head captain was nothing at all, just the orders to come to this random town and defeat hollows. Although, I didn't see the point in making me attend a three year school as a sixteen year old first year student. Everything was such a pain with this, stuck with a bunch of high school girls was the least of my problems. Without every single second when a hollow shows up, it was annoying, to be surrounded by such immature freaks who I've lived tens of hundreds years longer than. Yet, I couldn't complain to the head captains orders, so I was assigned a gigai and went along my way to the school in a small town called Huken.

The school was a huge estate with three buildings separating each year. It seemed like the school that those who were wealthy would go to. The school uniforms for boys was a gold undershirt with a dark blue leather jacket, along with black jeans, the shoes you could choose from just no sandals or open toed shoes. Considering it was pretty much the beginning of the school year I didn't need any school supplies. With a sigh I scratched my head and started walking up to the entrance of the building where the first year students went, wondering why I was here in the first place.

Don't be so down Toshiro, at least you get to get some fresh air in the world of the living. I heard Hyourinmaru talking to me, although I wouldn't speak back because all the humans would just think I was crazy. Opening the front door I stepped into the large first floor hallway. A bunch of students were already talking among each other, grade schoolers being reunited with friends and all that sort of stuff. I kept my hands in my pockets and rolled the piece of paper around that held my locker number. When I got to it, I opened it, noticing my school books in side. Did the head captain honestly believe I had to study as well? I sighed and closed my locker suddenly looking at the face of a girl that was not much taller than me.

"Uh can I help you?", I asked looking at her. She put her hand on my head, "Oh your so cute, did you stumble here on accident, you should know this is the high school kid." I clenched my fists from refraining to punch her and pulled her hand off of my head. "I'm not a kid, I'm 16, mind telling me your name." I asked crossing my arms and narrowing my eyes at her. I surely did not appreciate such rude behavior. Even if they didn't know I was a captain of the 13 court guard squads, even teenagers should have more respect than this.

Don't you think we should be getting to class? My Zanpkuto asked as I glared at the girl. She pulled out a little flag, I was starting to wonder what she was going to do next. Then she started speaking while giving out an idiot excuse for a cool pose. "I am Yuki Arashi, lead student adviser for the drama club. Where every day is all about fantasy." I raised an eyebrow and at the smiling girl when she put her flag bag into her pocket. Looking at me and putting her hands on my shoulders. "Hey is that your natural hair color?" She asked me. I threw her arms off and started walking the other way, "Yes, it is." When she ran in front of me. What the hell did she want now? This was beginning to annoy me more than usual. "Hey, why don't you join the Drama club, you would be perfect paired with Niana." Yuki exclaimed to me. "No," I answered as soon as she finished and walked past her.

Before I got to the stairs she grabbed my hand, "Hey wait, won't you least think about it?" She asked. I turned towards her pulled her hand away, "What is there to think about, one I didn't even want to come to this school and two..." I trailed off, what was the point explaining it to this stupid girl. She crossed her arms with a mad expression over her face, "Come on shorty, you're not being fair." I nearly slapped her flustering myself. I shunned her and started walking up the stairs until I got to the next hallway with the classroom. Yuki followed, the bell rang, "At least come by the Drama Room after school room, 608 at the top floor where all the clubs are." She said and ran to her classroom. All the students scattered, while I took all the time in the world to get to the end classroom.

"Everyone settle down and take a seat" The teacher said. I took a seat way in the back near a window, staring out of it looking at the gym area in the middle of the three buildings. "Alright, since it's the first day of school you won't be doing much, all I want you to do is stand up and introduce yourselves, not just for me but for the whole entire class. Starting with you in the back there." I noticed she pointed at me. Does this mean I get introduced as well? I stood up and gave a little bow. "Toshiro Hitsugaya, please to meet you all." I called clearly, with a formal look on my face. I heard a lot of the girls giggle and the guys started whispering to each other when I sat down.

"My name is Vincent Mackury, Im from America. Please leave me alone." The one who sat next to me was a tall black haired kid with a scar in the corner of his eye. He seemed to be one the humans would call a bully, but I wasn't one to make assumption, what bothered me was his spiritual pressure. It was not much, but larger than any human should have. After starring at Vincent in his seat for awhile he looked at me, then looked back at the teacher. It seemed like my starring didn't bother him, I gave up and started looking back out the window.

After school was over, I casually started down the stairs when I stopped to listen to hyorinmaru. What about that girls invite? You don't have to join the club, just go there out of curtsy and not make her feel bad. He told me, maybe I should, but on the other hand I had better things to do then just wait around all night in a drama club room with some teenager. I sighed, turning around and starting toward the next flight of stairs to the top room, when my soul pager began to ring. I stopped and picked it out of my pocket, looking at the readings it had. A large hollow had appeared in an alleyway nearby, I guessed I wasn't going to go the drama club tonight, I had a job to do. Closing it I ran outside and Took my gigai off, hiding it behind a trashcan in the hope that no homeless human came along and thought I was dead.

Lets go. "Right" I replied to my Zanpakuto on my back as I started running to the alleyway, following my soul pager. The hollow was moving fast and I couldn't see it anywhere, when I finally turned a corner I felt like my eyes were tricking me. A mysterious crow man slashed down on the hollow easily killing it, but I couldn't see his face, just his strange clothes and black hair. I could however see the small long blond child that was cowering in fear in a corner. "Hey, you wait!" I yelled and chased after them, but the mysterious crow man ran off with the little girl in his arms. "Who was that?" I asked myself standing there for a few moment. Feeling the wind through my white hair.

I sighed, starting back for the school, where I found my gigai untouched thank god. Getting back into it was easy, as I dusted my pants off I stuffed my hands in my pocket and looked at the sky. It was dusk, a orange dusty color was filling the sky, I would have to head home for now and wait for more hollows, there was no point in going to the drama room now. I sighed and started strolling along the streets home. It was quiet for a few minutes until Yuki came running up behind me as I stopped so she could catch her breath. "What do you want?" I asked looked at her.

She looked up at me and clenched her fist stomping on the ground. "You didn't come." She told me. "I didn't say I was going to." I replied crossing my arms. Yuki growled at me, "It's not fair, I try to be friendly to the new guy and I get rejected, you could have at least told me you weren't going to show up I had Niana wait hours. Now she's pissed at me." She yelled. This was starting to me an annoyance, "That's my fault how?" I asked, yet didn't wait for her to answer as I started down the path back to my temporary home. "Hey you, wait there mister. I still have a bone to pick with you!" She yelled. Pointing a finger, we both stopped when we heard a hollow's call. Although, it was obvious she didn't know what it was with the words, "What was that?" with a bit of tremblant in it.

This wasn't good, not only was this idiot girl in danger, but I couldn't just go out and become a soul reaper in front of her. I looked down the two alleyways to see if the hollow was there, but there was no sign of it. This is bad Hyourinmaru told me, like I already didn't know that. "Hey, what was that?" Yuki asked me putting her hand on my shoulder. I grabbed it and pushed it off, "I don't know lets just keep walking" I replied calmly and continued down the road. Yuki followed with an angry expression spread across her face, which I pretty much ignored walking along with my hands in my pockets. Then I heard the sound again, yet it seemed to be closer. I stopped looking around, when Yuki tapped my shoulder, "What!" I yelled. I turned around and there was a large hollow behind her, "W..what is that?" She asked me pointing to it. She could see it? Obviously there were a few too many humans with high spiritual pressure around here. "Damnitt" I hissed when the hollow sent a vine towards Yuki I pushed her and it clipped me on the shoulder, drawing blood and tearing my school uniform.

The hollow was a large seventeen foot tall monster, covered in vines around it's green fuzzy body. The mask looked something like an outstretched lizard as it's flicking tongue drooled on the alley cement. Big and hefty, it's four legs indented itself into the outside walls.

Yuki blinked dumbfounded at me, "Well don't just sit there get up and run!" I told her. "Right!" She said shaking the shock of this off and starting to run down the alley again. The hollow went after her with it's vines but I drew out hyorinmaru after getting out of my gigai quickly blocking the attack. "You won't get past" I said narrowing my eyes. It started to laugh, my eyes widened, when I turned Yuki was covered in Vines. Her body being constricted, she couldn't even speak because the vines were over her mouth. "Rain over the frosted heavens Hyourinmaru!" I yelled and Hyourinmaru came to his shikai form. I slashed my sword at the hollow and a blast of ice caught over his vines, snapping them in half. Yuki was set free, but it looked like she had fainted. The hollow laughed again, what was with this guy. "You think you saved her that easily? What about you, or did I just manage to hit that false body of yours?" I looked at him, "What do you mean?" I asked. "My vines aren't just for attacking, they're filled with a poison, when I choose, that kills you within three days, an excruciating death! Then I devour the soul of the once alive human from the poison." It laughed. I clenched my hands over hyourinmaru, dammit this was worse than I thought.

I quickly thrusted hyourinmaru forward sending an ice dragon at his mask. The hollow quickly brushed it away with his vines, was this guy really that strong? He was just a simple Hollow. "Huh, you call that an attack?" The hollow said, it sent a few vines after me. Flipping around, I swung my sword to the left, cutting through them, they instantly regenerated and slashed four places over my skin. My captains cape fell to the ground, crap was all I could think. "You're pathetic for a soul reaper, let alone a captain. It's such a surprise you guys get drooled over so many times." I clenched my teeth and jumped up into the air. Slashing at the hollows head, but he used flash step and appeared behind me. I blocked his vines quickly turning around with hyourinmaru. I used the opening to freeze his entire body. Landing on the ground again, I was running out of breath already. The ice broke to pieces, the hollow fell to the ground hurt and injured. I charged him and slashed him right down his mask, "Don't ever underestimate the Captains" I told him and he vanished into a thin black mist.

I put hyourinmaru back in his case and walked over to yuki putting a hand on her back. I could feel her heart still beating, but I didn't have any place to take her. The hospital around here wouldn't know how to cure the poison. I winced holding my side with one arm, feeling the blood run cold as it soaked my clothes. Obviously that it wouldn't be easy for me either. I grabbed one of Yuki's arms and put it over my shoulder, the only thing I could do for now was take her to my house, I grabbed my gigai and hid it in an alleyway, I would just have to get it in the morning. Using Flash Step I entered my house, setting Yuki down on a futon. I sighed, this was going to be a pain in the ass.


End file.
